Research suggests that electrical stimulation of neural tissue is effective in transmitting or inhibiting neural signals (action potentials) to the end organs or the central regions of the brain. Thus, electrical stimulation of neural tissue can be used to modulate neural activity that may alter end organ function or reflex activity after being integrated with other input signals in the brain. One example of such a reflex pathway is the electrical stimulation of the baroreceptors on the carotid sinus or the carotid body which can alter blood pressure, heart rate, and respiration. Another example is electrical stimulation of the vagal nerve which has been shown to alter heart rate and respiration. In a specific instance, electrical stimulation of the baroreceptors in the carotid sinus has been shown to reduce blood pressure, as well as the number of arrhythmic events. The baroreceptors on the carotid sinus can be electrically stimulated temporarily or permanently by placing electrodes on or near the carotid sinus, within which the baroreceptors are distributed. The carotid body, which is situated near the carotid sinus can be stimulated to inhibit neural traffic to the brain which may reduce the amount of overall sympathetic activity. To locate optimal electrode placement positions for these types of stimulation, one way to identify the treatment location is to perform electrical mapping of the carotid sinus or the bifurcation area. Hence, there is a need to develop improved tools and techniques for facilitating the mapping of the baroreceptors and/or the carotid body located within or near the carotid sinus for delivery of chronic electrical therapy.